Still the one
by DeviouslySpikedTequila
Summary: Helen is trying to get some work done. If only Nikola would stop singing. Written to the Orleans 70s song for Stargatefan4ever. Just some fun Teslen.


Written for Stargatefan4ever in special thanks for Nikoliscious, a fantastically well done fanvid. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

><p>Helen pushed her microscope closer, adjusting the zoom. She looked up as she heard music on the other side of the door and a familiar voice. She rolled her eyes.<p>

_"I want you to know, after all these years_  
><em>You're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear<em>  
><em>You're still the one - I want to talk to in bed<em>  
><em>Still the one - that turns my head<em>  
><em>We're still having fun, and you're still the one"<em>

Nikola burst into the room, singing at the top of his voice.

_"I looked at your face every day_  
><em>But I never saw it 'til I went away<em>  
><em>When winter came, I just wanted to go <em>  
><em>Deep in the desert, I longed for the snow"<em>

Helen rolled her eyes. "Dear lord Nikola. What are you doing?"

The vampires' only response was his signature smirk.

_"You're still the one - that makes me laugh_  
><em>Still the one - that's my better half"<em>

He grinned and grabbed her hands spinning her around.

_"We're still having fun, and you're still the one_  
><em>You're still the one - that makes me strong<em>  
><em>Still the one - I want to take along<em>  
><em>We're still having fun, and you're still the one "<em>

"Nikola!" Helen laughed and pulled away.

_"Changing, our love is going gold_  
><em>Even though we grow old, it grows new<em>  
><em>You're still the one - that I love to touch<em>  
><em>Still the one - and I can't get enough"<em>

Helen laughed and spun away. "Honestly Nikola."  
>The vampire in question smirked playfully and skipped over to her.<p>

_"We're still having fun, and you're still the one_  
><em>You're still the one - who can scratch my itch<em>  
><em>Still the one - and I wouldn't switch<em>  
><em>We're still having fun, and you're still the one<em>  
><em>We've been together since way back when"<em>

Helen smiled and stared Nikola down, singing the next line

_"Sometimes I never want to see you again"_

Nikola moved closer and played with Helen's hair. She rolled her eyes and moved away but let Nikola catch her and spin them again. She spun with him and wrapped her arms across his shoulders.

_"You are still the one - that makes me shout"_

Nikola smiled and braced Helen between himself and the table, pinning her waist lightly with his arms. She smiled up at him, surprised to find herself trusting him.

_"Still the one - that I dream about_  
><em>We're still having fun, and you're still the one<em>  
><em>You're still the one, yeah still the one "<em>

"Nikola" She whispered reverently, knowing what came next.

Sure enough, Nikola leaned in for a kiss. Helen didn't resist (Or not for long. It was after all, part of their game.) She placed her lips to his and let her inhibitions go. Almost magnetically, their mouths connected. With a light smack, Nikola's lips were on hers. Helen could taste him. A unique flavor that could only belong to the arrogant vampire. Wine. light fruit, grapes and oranges with a mild tartness. And electricity. A hint of copper, lighting building in the air. Subtle and almost unnoticeable, but there all the same. Behind that a small hint of iron and salt. Hard to place. Difficult, but not impossible. It was blood. His blood, her blood, source blood.

Helen was aware of Nikola s hands sweeping the table behind her. While she preferred them on her hips, she didn't much feel like breaking the kiss to pull them back. She didn't realize his intentions until he knocked the microscope to the floor. Helen opened her mouth to protest but Nikola quickly took advantage, slipping past her defenses and slid his tongue into her mouth. Helen nearly swallowed her own.

She felt herself lifted as Nikola set her carefully on the now cleared table. She held his lips with her own, refusing to let him pull away. Not that he showed any inclination to do so.

Nikola placed his hand on her knee just inside the hem of her skirt. Helen felt an electric jolt claw up her spine with the realization it was the same hand that had injected her with Source blood over 100 years ago. No one alive knew her so well as he did. No one alive remembered a time before she was cursed with her immortality. but to reach this moment, to feel his mouth on hers, his tongue dancing with her own, Surely it was a blessing to live the last 159 years to feel him so close. To taste him. Slow and achingly sweet, Nikola s hand inched up her thigh. Helen wondered vaguely what his reaction would be to her honorary Praxian tattoo

And still they kissed. Helen's cheeks were flushed and her clothes rumpled. She was sure Nikola was pale from lack of oxygen. But air they had had for 130 years. Right now what they needed was each other. Nikola brought his teeth into it subtly, nipping his blunt human teeth along her lower lip. At first she thought maybe she had imagined it. He nibbled lightly across her gums. She moaned and pulled him closer, ruffling his hair and biting at his upper lip. With every passing moment the smoldering fire she had tried to dampen grew stronger between them. It would consume her from the inside out. And she welcomed it. On some level she always knew he would be her fate. Nikola and his kiss was the end of her. And she welcomed it.

Just as Nikola pulled away, Helen woke gasping and trembling. She felt almost feverish. He limbs were jelly and she was drenched in sweat. Her lover stirred beside her.

"Helen? Is everything alright?"

Helen smiled and nodded softly.

"I had a rather intense dream." She blushed and pulled up the strap of her nightgown. He slid his arms around her gently holding her to him. She rested her fevered brow into the crook of his neck. He kissed her cheek, Nikola sliding his tongue into her mouth, the contours reaching to the back ever so softly ticking the roof... She shuddered and pushed her bed mate off her, sitting up and kicking the blankets off.

"It was just a kiss but it was so... intense. It felt real." She blushed. "It's strange. And there was ...singing-"

"Stranger than mine? Come on Helen. I told you my dream where you performed a strip tease to lollipop guild in full detail."

Helen smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes but you were hoping for a real life rendition."

"I'm still holding on to that dream. Call it the optimist in me." He smiled and nipped softly at her ear.

Helen shook him off. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Helen's vampire lover engulfed her in another all-consuming kiss that left her trembling when he finally released her. Helen nestled into his arms as he pulled her close and murmured goodnight in his native Serbian. Helen sighed and closed her eyes.  
>"No more Chili cheese fries before bed."<p> 


End file.
